Mystery in past
by Q.Jenna
Summary: Jenna and Beetle find a baby at a ball and also meet one of Jenna's old friends. Jenna is marrying and Beetle is depressed at first but furious later for he finds a secret. Can he and Septimus prevent this wedding?
1. Prologue

_**This idea just came to me as I was reading Septimus Heap series and I hope you'll like it.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap series or characters but this fanfic and idea is mine. Chapter 1:<strong>_

It was Beetle's birthday and Jenna had thrown him a surprise part at palace, actually a ball. They have told Beetle that something horrible had happened in palace and he should be there at 9 o'clock. Beetle closed Manuscriptorium and ran to the palace wondering why Septimus insisted that he must finish his work first. Beetle reached the castle and saw that all the lights are out. He opened the doors and took a step as he closed the door behind him, all the lights came back and he saw a huge amount of people in ball gowns

"Happy Birthday." Everyone said together with a big cheer.

Beetle was speechless as he opened his mouth, someone hugged him very tight

"Happy birthday Beetle. Do you like it?" Said Jenna with a laugh and stepped back.

Beetle tried to thank her but she and Septimus took his hand and led him to the ball room, where everyone were dancing. Jenna noticed her mom struggling to bring the cake so she went to help her.

"Wotcha Beet. Jen told me about the party that's why I told you that there was trouble in the palace anyhow happy b-day." Said Septimus

Beetle laughed "Thank you. I can't believe my eyes." Beetle gazed at Jenna who was wearing long white dress and a small Adam's Needle flower in her hair

Beetle asked Jenna to dance and she happily accepted. As they were dancing Tango, Jenna heard a voice

"What's that?"

Beetle had also heard it "It's coming from outside." They both went outside, following the voice and then they saw it on the stairs

"Oh my gosh. It's a baby." Said Jenna.

_**That's it for chapter one. I know this chapter was too short but whoever has read my other fanfic knows that I can't write small chapters. I promise to update this week and promise that it'll be more than 1,000 words. Don't forget to review.**_


	2. The baby

_**Chapter 2:**_

Jenna and Beetle took the baby upstairs to Jenna's room. Jenna noticed that the baby was a girl and much to their irritation she was crying hard. As Beetle putted the baby on Jenna's bed and Jenna brought some blankets, with a lot of trouble the baby slept.

"What should we do with it? We can't just keep it. Maybe it's lost." Jenna cried

"Let's keep it a secret for now and pretend nothing has happened and later we'll talk with Marcia or in this case Sarah. They'll know what to do."

Jenna looked at the baby even though she liked babies but this one wasn't so likable. To comfort herself and feel a little love to the baby –who clearly loved her – she putted that at the fact that the baby was dirty. "Ok, Beetle. Now, let's…"

_Knock, knock _

"Jen, Jen are you there? Open the door." Septimus was calling from outside

Beetle and Jenna didn't want Septimus to know. Jenna noticed that the baby was about to cry so she hugged her and sang quietly to her. She pointed at Beetle to open the door. Beetle opened the door and Septimus's hand stopped midair

"Oh, Beetle. Didn't know that you're here too. Was going to search for you with Jenna…umm…is Jen also here?" Septimus tried to look in but Beetle blocked his way so Jenna wouldn't be shown

"Jenna is here too"

Septimus who had another fail attempt to look inside said "Then why she's not answering? Jen, Jen, Jen."

Beetle knew that the situation was horrible but not as horrible as Septimus's thoughts about him "Wait a sec" He closed the door and saw Jenna with the baby in her hand looking at him

"_What should I do?_" Beetle mouthed

"_Come, get the baby and I'll go. Okay?_" Jenna mouthed back

Beetle nodded and got the baby who much to his amusement was so silent. Jenna opened the door and saw the angry face of Septimus

"Hi Sep…what a …pleasant surprise." She smiled

Septimus noticed that Jenna was also trying to block the way "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just…you see I found a book that was filled with ancient languages so I asked Beetle to translate them for me."

"Really? Well I hope you don't mind coming to the party." Said Septimus who didn't quite believe her

"But Beetle hasn't finished –"Protested Jenna but Septimus interrupted "He'll Join us later. I'm sure he can work better alone."

Jenna carefully closed the door which Septimus noticed without a sound. Only a second later a loud noise of cry came out. Jenna closed her eyes tight and made up a story for Septimus but this time without any word opened the door and saw Beetle with the baby on bed. Jenna also went in unconsciously more worried about the baby than the situation, she ran across the room and took the baby from Beetle "What happened?"

Breathless Beetle answered her "She's smart. I was telling a story that the good guy first died before I could get to the part that the good guy came back to life she started crying and I couldn't finish and she also needs to get washroom."

Jenna stood up and looked at Septimus's confused face. They explained everything

"You can be her father or uncle." Jenna suggested to Septimus

"I'd rather uncle." Said Septimus with a big grin that was faded by a smell "Jen the baby-"

"Oh, I'll take her to the washroom." Jenna got up but Beetle stopped her "No, you'll get your dress dirty I'll do it." With that Beetle took the baby to the washroom in Jenna's bedroom. Jenna looked at him as he closed the door

"I see it now"

Jenna came out of her vague thoughts "What?"

Thoughtfully Septimus looked at her "You love him don't you?"

"Noo." Said Jenna but when she met Septimus's eyes she gave in "Well lately I'm beginning to feel different toward him, which is crazy 'cause he's older but yes I admit it that I'm starting to like him."

"3 years is nothing."

Before Jenna could answer, Beetle came out "Jenna, are there any workers here who can help?"

"Of course. Sorry Beetle." Said Jenna and rang a bell. Few minute later a woman came in

"Her highness asked for me?" She said

"Can you clean and take care of this baby until the end of party?" Said Jenna in her best princess voice

The woman nodded and bowed then she took the baby from Beetle and went inside bathroom

"How about going down?" Requested Septimus

"Yeah"

They went to the Ball room together and saw Sarah's nervous and angry face

"Where have you three been?" Before they could answer she continued "Everyone are waiting and Jenna there's someone here for you."

"Who?" Asked Jenna concerned

Sarah took them to another side of the room and there was someone looking at them

"Is this really Jenna?" He asked

Jenna got shocked "Erick? Is this you?"

"People change in 5 years" Replied Erick who appeared to be a tall, good looking young man. He hugged Jenna and Beetle frowned

Jenna stepped back "Erick, this is my brother Septimus and this is my friend Beetle." She introduced them.

The rest of night went well and after dinner –Jenna and Erick were talking all along- everyone went home except Septimus and Beetle

"We have to tell them now" Whispered Beetle

Jenna turned to Sarah "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

Sarah looked at her and Jenna continued "I have a baby." And Sarah fainted. Jenna tried to wake her up and asked Septimus and Beetle to bring Silas.

Silas came and looked at Jenna "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I have a baby." Said Jenna and Silas stopped "You…what…how?"

", don't think Jenna means that this is her baby. It's the baby she has found." Explained Beetle

"Well in that case…we'll discuss it tomorrow." Said Silas and lifted Sarah "Have a good night and Happy Birthday Beetle" He left

Septimus sighted "I have to go too but before, Beetle, you're the baby's father and Jenna is her mother. What can be the baby's name?"

"I always liked the name Diana" Suggested Jenna which Septimus and Beetle both agreed

"Wish you a good sleep you'll need it." Laughed Beetle followed by Septimus

"What do you mean?"

"It's your first night with a crying baby." And they all three laughed


	3. Jealous much?

_**Before I start I have to say that in this story Jenna and Septimus are 18 and Beetle is 21 but I forgot to mention it in the first chapter anyhow happy reading. Chapter 3:**_

In the morning Septimus and Beetle went to visit Jenna and much to their amazement they found her relax in the balcony and drinking tea with Erick.

"Hey Jen." Said Septimus

Jenna turned back with a smile on her face "Oh hi Sep, Beetle. How are you? Would you like to join us?"

Septimus started to talk with Erick but Beetle sat quietly so Jenna spoke thinking maybe she could make him talk

"What' up?"

"Nothing." Said Beetle shortly with a mongrel voice

"Are you sick?" Asked Jenna nervously "Foxy told me that you've been working too hard."

"Really? What else have he told you?"

"Your office is full of books and papers… oh and you're much better than past Chief Hermetic scribes." Said Jenna honestly

"Jenna how's little Diana? Didn't have any troubles last night?" Septimus asked Jenna and shot a worried glance at Beetle

"Yeah I had problems but at the end mom took care of it."

Beetle decided that just because Jenna was with Erick this morning it doesn't mean that she's with him all day but before he had to be sure "Hey Jenna, do you want to come to the sea with us?"

"Of course. When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh sorry Beetle but I promised to show Erick to the Wizard Sandwiches." Said Jenna. Beetle looked at Erick who was smiling at Beetle calmly

"I never had to time to get to know you better. How old are you? What do you do?" Asked Beetle from Erick

"21 and I'm an inventor. What's your job?"

"I'm the Chief Hermetic Scribe." Answered Beetle looking at Jenna's face, who was looking admiringly at Erick.

"Never heard of it and …"

Septimus stood up and stopped Erick "We got to go. See you both later."

Beetle also stood up and went out without a goodbye.

_The next day_

Jenna gave the exact instructions that Sarah gave her to one of the maids so they would take care of Diana and went out to meet Erick feeling a little guilty that she had refused to go to sea with Septimus and Beetle but Erick was her guest and old friend.

"Ready?" Asked Erick. Jenna nodded and they both began to walk to Star café before they went to the Wizard Sandwiches.

As they walked in Jenna didn't like the place, she never been to the café but it was quite famous and as Jenna noticed she and Erick were only one who weren't couple.

Erick ordered two coffees and they both started to talk about the years that had passed and much to Jenna's amazement she found Erick's stories very interesting that she listened to them and didn't notice the passage of time.

On the other hand Septimus was having amazing time with Beetle in the sea, but soon it started to rain and Septimus suggested that they would go home. On the way home they both looked at every window, most of them were shut but some were cleaned that they could even recognize each person inside, including Jenna and Erick in the Star Café.

"Hey that's Jenna and…" Said Septimus but with the look on Beetle's face he stopped

"Why don't we go and join them?" Said Beetle with a fake smile and without asking Septimus's opinion he went inside.

Jenna was still listening to Erick that she saw Beetle and Septimus with no idea of thoughts in Beetle's mind she stood up to greet them and so did Erick but not feeling as happy as Jenna, it was as if he knew that Beetle might ruin his plans

"Sep, Beetle didn't expect you here." Said Jenna and sat

Beetle sat beside her and on the other side Erick "Neither did I." Said Beetle and Jenna went scarlet

"I thought you said that you were going to sea." Said Erick with a cold tone to Beetle

Beetle smirked at Erick "I thought inventors were smart but I was wrong. I guess every person with a little brain would know that the sea isn't safe in the rain."

Erick opened his mouth to retort but Septimus stepped in "Jen! how's Diana?"

Septimus and Jenna talked as much as they could to stop Beetle and Erick until they didn't find any more subject to talk about that Jenna remembered something that she wanted to show to them

"Guys lets go to the palace, there's something I want to show you."

As they reached the palace it stopped raining. Jenna took them to her room and showed Diana to them

"Impossible." Gasped Septimus

Beetle and Erick didn't understand what was so amusing about a baby girl "What's impossible?"

Jenna looked at Beetle "Diana's resemblance to you Beetle. She looks like a girl you."

Beetle was shocked "How?"

Erick looked closely at Diana and then at Beetle "Not completely, her eyes are violet just like …" But he stopped and shot a surprise glance at Jenna "If I didn't know you better I would think that she is your child because only royal family have violet eyes in this country." Then he's watch rang so he went out quickly not telling where he was going

"How?" Beetle asked again

"Maybe… I don't know…that one of Jenna's relatives married with Beetle's and…" Said Septimus that Jenna snapped air "Sep, you're a genius I think I know…wait and I'll be back in any minute." Before she went she hugged Diana in her arm and kissed her chick preventing any cry from Diana and made Beetle look closely at her for the first time in that day to notice that her face was sick.

Beetle came to his senses with Septimus's voice "Can't you be jealous less obvious?"

"Jealous? What are you talking about?" Said Beetle who kept his voice straight very well

"Yesterday morning and in the café you were jealous to obvious that even Jenna seemed to notice. What's your problem with Erick?"

Beetle looked away from Diana and Septimus "I don't trust him. He seems weird."

"But he seems so interesting, talented and friendly to me and of course Jenna." Septimus retorted without knowing Beetle's feelings toward Jenna.

Beetle turned to go "I'll prove to you both."

"Wait. Jenna said to wait." Septimus called but Beetle unheard it and went out of the palace.

_**I know that it's lame but I promise to do lot better.**_


	4. Beetle talks

_**Chapter 4:**_

It has been 2 weeks that Erick was in the Castle and he became popular so fast. He went everywhere with Jenna and sometimes Septimus but every time Beetle refused to see him, so Jenna hadn't seen him for about a week. Jenna and Erick had gone out and something amazing happened. Jenna was going to the Wizard tower to tell Septimus about it, not knowing the consequence that her news might have.

Before she reached the Wizard tower, Beetle was having fizzfruit with Septimus

"Honestly Beetle, it's a little rude to refuse all the requests from Erick." Said Septimus

"I still don't trust him. He's a complete two facer and that's what makes him stronger. Every time he's with Jenna, he's the nicest guy but with me you have to see him."

Septimus couldn't understand how Erick could be bad "Why you hate him so much?"

"You wouldn't understand." Replied Beetle angry

"Then help me."

Beetle finally gave in "He loves Jenna."

"So?"

"And I love Jenna." Answered Beetle and Septimus got shocked but Beetle continued "It's hard to love someone but can't tell it."

"How long have you loved her?" Asked Septimus

"I guess since the day I met her. At first I thought that it's just a crush but now I know I love her."

Septimus commanded the door to open wondering why Marcia didn't open it herself "You have to tell Jenna."

"Tell me what?" Jenna's voice came from behind them and they both jumped

"Tell me what?" Jenna asked again and Septimus made up something

"That we want you to come with us to the new opened park."

Jenna nodded "Sure and I have great news but I'll tell it to you in the park. It's more beautiful."

They headed for the park and Beetle noticed that Jenna was happier than he remembered. They soon reached the park and sat on a table

"Here's the news, I'm-" Said Jenna but Beetle cut her words "Jenna can I tell you something first?"

Jenna nodded and Septimus went to help a child. Beetle took a deep breath

"I've known you for a long time. I know this might sound weird but I love you, I guess you know how much I care about you…"

"Beetle…" She started but Beetle stopped her and took her hand so tight that it was impossible for her to free it

"No, listen. I can't leave without you, will you promise to marry me and be my wife?"

Jenna was quiet for a minute but suddenly her tears began to fall "No…No I can't marry you."

"Why?"

Jenna brought up her hand to show Beetle the ring on it "I'm…I'm engaged. That was the news I was going to tell you but you … you ruined everything."

Beetle's heart was beating fast as if his body was aware of it but his mind wouldn't understand "To whom?"

"Erick, he asked me today to marry him and I accepted." They were both quiet for few minutes

"I'm sorry." Whispered Jenna

Beetle let go of her hand "There's nothing to forgive. Sometimes I thought you felt something for me but I was just fooling myself."

Jenna couldn't stay here anymore, tearful she ran to the palace and Beetle watched her go. Septimus ran to Beetle with a big smile

"So? What happened did she go to tell others?" Septimus asked

Beetle stood up to leave "She said no." He answered Septimus quietly

"What? Is she crazy?"

"She got engaged to Erick today. I should have known that there was no place for me in her heart." Said Beetle and left so fast that Septimus didn't even have time to answer.

* * *

><p>Septimus went to the palace and saw Sarah and Silas worried<p>

"Oh Septimus, I don't know what happened. Jenna isn't coming out of her room, she's been crying in there since she came back from the palace. We thought she was happy because Erick came over and told that he and Jenna are getting married but now… I don't know what happened." Said Sarah all in one breath. Septimus went up the stairs and heard Jenna's crying sound from behind the door. He tried to open the door but it was locked so he used magyk and opened it.

Jenna was on her bed and crying really hard that she didn't notice Septimus

"You are the one who denied it then why are you crying?" Septimus asked and sat beside her

Jenna lifted her head and looked at Septimus "Oh Sep, just leave me alone. I'm so sad that I lost a friend."

Septimus took the picture that Jenna was holding. It was Jenna and Beetle's picture together

"You're so stupid to refuse his request." He told her rather cruelly

"Is saying no to the guy I don't love something stupid?"

Septimus stood up and threw the photo on Jenna's bed "When love is in front of you don't see it."

"I know what love is, understood? I just want to live in this world to make you understand." Jenna said sharply

"Even a world without Beetle? By the way happy engagement." Septimus went out

Jenna cried and repeated with herself _A world without Beetle._

**Okay I know that this chapter was short and not good but I promise to make up for it.**


	5. Double Crossing

_**I apologize for my late update, here's chapter 5:**_

Septimus went back to the Wizard tower and saw Marcia worried.

"Hi Marcia," Said Septimus trying to sound cheerful

Marcia's respond was to get hold of Septimus's arm and lead him to Disenchantment Chamber "Syrah is waking up and we need your and mine magyk to wake her up without any problem."

"Problem?" Septimus gasped

"She's really powerful but her magyk had left her. Now we must make a shield around her so when her magyk comes back she won't blow up or get crazy but it requires enormous power." Marcia opened the door of the chamber and went in fast but quietly.

Syrah was pale but not as pale as before, the color was returning to her face. Marcia went on the other side of her and open her hand

"You know the spell, Septimus. We practiced it before."

"But that was for the person who was in the chamber for only few months or maybe a year but she...she's been here for 4 years. Wouldn't it be dangerous?" Said Septimus worried

Marcia shook her head "It'll be dangerous but if we won't do it she wouldn't wake up, forever. Will you take the risk?"

Septimus nodded and opened his hands just like and took a dip breath and started with Marcia's sign.

* * *

><p>Jenna entered the Wizard tower and asked where Septimus is and much to her irritation they told her that he wasn't allowed to be seen and is in disenchantment chamber. She went out of the Wizard tower and headed for the palace to help Sarah. She walked with her head down and lost in thoughts that she bumped into someone and they both fell<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She started but her words were cut by that person who was also apologizing

"Sorry...Jenna!" Said Beetle who was surprised to see her but he didn't feel as happy as he would before.

Jenna pretended nothing had happened that day in the park and greeted him just as friendly as always but Beetle's responses wasn't friendly enough despite of his try

Beetle looked at Jenna's hand, the ring was glowing on her finger "How's wedding preparations coming up?" He asked.

Jenna noticed his look and shacked her hand to drop her sleeve on it and hide the ring "Good. We'll send the cards out today. That reminds me to give yours to you." She said and gave Beetle a small card. Without even a look at it, he put the card in his pocket and nodded.

"I thought you were at work why you're here?" Jenna asked

Beetle hesitated "You see...umm... I have to go to the Wizard tower for some stuff to plan about." He said

"Well do it later 'cause they won't let anyone see Sep nor Marcia. I think it's got something to do with Syrah. Beetle there's something I wanted to tell you for a while."

Beetle didn't feel like he would a few weeks ago if Jenna had told him this sentence but he still felt a little curious "What?"

"Do you have any uncle?"

"Yes, he's in the port. Why you asked?"

"Did you know that he died recently and why?" She asked him. Beetle shook his head and Jenna resumed "He and my mother's cousin who was banned from the royal family were married. She died recently and from what I know your uncle killed himself after that but they had a baby that is-"

"Diana!" Beetle said surprised "That's why she is so much like me for my uncle and I look just the same and her eyes are violet just like yours. But how do you know?"

Jenna shrugged "I searched everywhere and collected these information. Anyhow what are your plans for now? What should we do with her?" Asked Jenna

"We'll keep her and raise her but you have to promise that I see her at least twice a week. For now I'll go back to work. When you're going to buy your dress?" Beetle asked her trying to sound indifferent.

Jenna and Beetle began to walk down the Wizard way "Today afternoon, why? Oh, right." Jenna stopped remembering that it's one of Chief Hermetic Scribe's duty to get the wedding dress ready "I'll see you this afternoon then okay? Bye." Resumed Jenna feeling happy to be away from Beetle and get over her uncomfortable feelings.

* * *

><p>Beetle continued to walk that he got past a dark street and remembered his promise to visit his mother. He went inside the street for it was a shortcut and found himself in front of a kissing couple, the girl was in dark but he recognized the boy, it was Erick. There was no way Beetle would cross without making them notice so he hid in the shadows wondering when Jenna reached there. Beetle felt angry to see Jenna kissing another boy even if he was her fiance. That finally they fell apart. They walked down the street but Beetle noticed that the girl wasn't Jenna. She had blond hair and was taller and fatter than Jenna.<p>

Beetle watched them leave and ran out of street to the castle. He stopped in the middle of the way knowing that when everyone knew his love toward Jenna it was obvious that they- Even Jenna- would think that he was trying to frame Erick. He went back and decided that if everything goes well he would tell Jenna everything about Erick's double crossing. He headed again for the Wizard Tower.

* * *

><p>Septimus came out of chamber Tired and worried. Marcia had told him it would take a day until Syrah wakes up. He sat on a chair wishing hard to drink FizzFruits with Beetle that he saw Beetle coming toward him. " Wotcha Sep." Said Beetle with a forced smile<p>

Septimus laughed " Had to wish for something else." He stood up to greet him.

"You look tired." Said Beetle thinking where to start

"Syrah will wake tomorrow. We used all of our magyk and that's why I'm exhausted." Said Septimus "So what's up? You look crestfallen." He resumed.

Beetle took a deep breath and told him everything, when he finished Septimus looked concerned "Beet, are you sure it was Erick?" He asked

"I recognize him anywhere. It was him and that girl wasn't Jen." Said Beetle sounding irritated

Septimus stood up "We have to stop this wedding. Poor Jen, she was waiting for this for-" Septimus stopped by the look on Beetle's face "Where's Jen now?"

"I have to meet her this afternoon for her wedding gown preparation." Said Beetle and walked to the doors.

"I'll tell her. It's better, I know you are better with explaining but they might think that you are-" Beetle finished his sentence "Trying to frame Erick. I know."

They both walked out the doors of the Wizard Tower going to the palace.

**_That's it for now. I can't update until at least 2 weeks later. Hope you liked it._**


	6. A sad fact

**Chapter 6:****  
><strong>

Jenna woke up with a knocking sound on her door. She got up and opened the door to see a big pile of roses, she picked them up with a gentle smile and read the card that was in the middle of them:

_**To the most beautiful flower who is the queen of these**_

_** Erick  
><strong>_

She put the flowers in a vase in front of the window and from there looked at the time and got ready for her meeting with Beetle. An hour later there was another knocking sound on her door, it was Septimus and Beetle

"Ready, Jen?" Asked Septimus

"Sep, What are you doing here? I'm not quite ready." Jenna looked confused by the sad expression on Septimus and Beetle's faces

Septimus shrugged and went inside Jenna's room along with Beetle and sat on her bed. The vase caught Beetle's eyes "We'll wait. Who's the flowers from?" He asked

"Erick, aren't they beautiful? He's meeting us there to help finding the right gown." Said Jenna with a small smile on her face and expected to see at least Septimus happy but instead she saw them exchanging glances "Is everything alright?"

Beetle who had a red face from anger didn't answer but stood up and took the card next to the flowers " _To the most beautiful flower who is the queen of these, _wow, he has a good taste." Then he looked at Septimus who was also red from anger

Jenna went scarlet and went to her closet to get ready leaving Septimus and Beetle alone

"How can he?" Asked Septimus furious, then looked at Beetle who wasn't even looking at him. Beetle crouched next to Diana's bed which was near Jenna's and lifted her. As Beetle was playing with Diana, Jenna was watching him. Seeing his untidy black hair, mysterious brown eyes, his height and ..., Jenna shook her head remembering that she is now engaged and shouldn't think of Beetle more than he is. She cleared her throat to announce her presence

"I'm ready." She said.

* * *

><p>They soon reached the shop and went in to see Erick waiting for them<p>

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for ages." He said after he gently kissed Jenna on lip noticing Beetle.

"Sorry, let's start we don't have much time." Said Jenna. They all spent the the next half hour finding the best wedding gowns, and only found two, that they all liked

"So, which one?" Asked Jenna. She looked at the gowns the were all labeled with numbers. The gown with number two hundred-five was a simple dress but with about a kilometer long skirt and elbow length sleeves that were net like. The other one was labeled with number forty-nine and had very long skirt with diamonds decorating it and was sleeveless. Jenna actually liked the one labeled two hundred-five but Erick liked the other one

"Since you're a queen number forty-nine is more suitable." Said Erick impatiently

"But the other one is more fitting, since Jen's own beauty is enough to make a dress special." Said Beetle and Septimus nodded after him.

Erick turned his head towards Beetle and looked at him straight in eyes "Your opinion has no value here, thank you." He said so polite and cold that it sounded like an insult.

Septimus stopped their silent argument with"Since we all like both. Close your eyes and choose one."

Jenna nodded and closed her eyes. Septimus picked up the gowns and moved towards Jenna. Jenna brought her hand forward and caught one of them then opened her eyes. It was labeled "_205"._

Erick stood up "Well, we're done here." Said Erick then he pointed at Septimus and Beetle "Tonight is the engagement party near the Lepike river."

They just nodded but suddenly Beetle felt his head burning of pain and all of their faces fade and then, nothing.

* * *

><p>Beetle found himself lying in Marcellus's house with everyone around him and Jenna sitting on a chair next to him with Erick and Septimus behind her<p>

"How you feeling?" Asked Jenna looking worried

"Perfect, what happened?"

Septimus was the one to answer "We don't know exactly. We were all going out of the shop and all of the sudden we saw you faint and then we brought you here, so that Marcellus can help." He said

Beetle looked at Marcellus and he told him "It's nothing but pressure. Don't worry." He smiled at Beetle but Beetle didn't respond it.

_Then why everyone look so worried?_ He thought and then nodded at Marcellus.

Jenna got up "We better be going,you need to rest. I hope you get better soon." She bent and kissed his forehead and then went out followed by Marcellus and Erick. Septimus saw that Beetle wants to be alone so he went out too. Beetle touched his forehead on the location where Jenna had kissed and then closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

><p>Jenna was talking to Marcellus<p>

"Are you sure?" She asked

Marcellus nodded "Completely sure, princess Esmeralda." He said then resumed "He doesn't have much time until he dies."

"Isn't there a cure?" Asked Septimus

"There is a cure for every illness." Said Marcellus

"so what's the cure?"

"I'm afraid I still don't know." Said Marcellus but when he saw Jenna's tearful eyes, he resumed "But me and apprentice will find it at any cost."

Jenna stood up "I'll go and cancel tonight's party." She said but Septimus stopped her

"No, don' 'll get suspicious, we can't let Beetle know what's going on. Okay?"

Jenna nodded and sat down again closing her eyes to fight tears but she lost and her tears began to fall slowly on her cheeks.

**Well, this chapter was a bit depressing and I guess really boring for some of you. But I'll try to get better. Tell me that how you think this story will end? Tragedy? Happy? or etc.**


End file.
